A Hungry Lion and the Dumbfounded Prey
by Serulies The King
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first story for my account this is a Leone x Tatsumi eventual smut but because I have recently started this I don't have character names for them sorry... Anyways ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone welcome to my new story or my first story which ever you perfer. Anyway this is a Leone x Tatsumi smut fanfiction and maybe have more chapters. If I get enough reviews I may have Leone and Tatsumi marry and have kids...

Just kidding... Maybe.

I'm setting this in the future where Tatsumi and Leone make it out ok after the "Emperor's" horrible rule over the good people of the Captiol, JK the Minister's horrible rule...

Anyway ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a year after the destruction of the capitol, where the hero of the capitol slept in his own bedroom in the royal palace. Tatsumi was dead asleep I mean "dead" asleep, even if you have an entire orchestra he still wouldn't wake up.

Running through the hallway was a excited, drunk lioness who with a big smile across her face didn't even care about the Akame walking past her trying to start a conversation. As the door flew open, she simultaneously jumped in the air to land on Tatsumi crushing his face with her massive chest.

Tatsumi woke to find that for some unknown reason, he couldn't breathe he started wondering why he couldn't breathe until the unknown object smothering him, Moved... He then realized whatever was smothering him was laughing, like dying laughing. As fast as he could he bolted up with all his strength to push off of him whatever was suffocating him to death.

All Leone felt was a massive force pushing against her massive orbs, she flew back a couple feet then landed softly on her butt back on the bed. In front of her was a hyperventilating and almost dead Tatsumi, she placed a smirk on her face the size of the moon. "Taatsssummmiii...?" she quickly switched from a killing mode to make fun of mode.

All he could think about was him trying to get more air for his lungs. "What Leone?" looking at the highly drunk assassin in front of him still breathing heavily.

"Did you like how my breasts felt on your face?" Quickly reaching up and grabing her boobs and motioning them up and down.

What came next really set Tatsumi's eyes on fire, he stared in glory of Leone's massive boobs as they bounced up and down with amazing grace. His entire face turned crimson red as blood shoot out of his nose like a rocket. Tatsumi quickly turned around as to not let Leone see what a mess his was.

Leone almost couldn't help but laugh but luckily managed to hold it back, although the giant smile across her face was so clear you could see it in pitch black darkness. "Well Tatsumi, how'd it feel?" She quickly started sneaking up behind Tatsumi as to not be seen or heard.

"Uummmm... It felt really... nice." trying to hid the complete and utter embarrassment on his face along with the giant line of blood from his nose to his chin.

"Ohhh... So it did feel nice?" slowly getting closer to the clueless Tatsumi that couldn't see a lion about to pounce on it's prey.

"Ummm...I-I-I guess so..." what happened next came as a massive surprise... Leone had snuck up behind him and... Placed her boobs around the back of his face surrounding his neck.

A litte chuckle escaped Leone's lips and filled Tatsumi's covered up ears. Leone could see Tatsumi's panicked face and even more blood running down his nose. "Tatsssuuummmiii?"

"W-w-what?"

Leone got even closer to Tatsumi and whispered in his ear. "I want you to feel my breasts on your face."

Tatsumi in utter shock didn't know what to say... It was as if he'd been stabbed by someone he'd loved, and then died. All he could say was... "I-I-I-I..."

A massive smile found its way onto Leone's face as she got up and jumped off the bed. "I was just kidding Tatsumi, I did mark you as my future man, so if you won't make a move I will."

"W-w-what?" Tatsumi turned around as to see Leone leaving his room, as she was leaving he noticed the pink colored blush on her face clearly from drinking.

"I'll see you at dinner, ok Tatsumi?" she quickly turned around to see her smiling.

"Uh-ohhh sure?" He quickly regreted that as he saw her smile turn into a smirk with hungry eyes as Leone licked her lips. Tatsumi knew that she wasn't hungry for dinner.

Leone turned around and walked out the door to the dinning hall where she was waiting for something delicious to be served. Except that what she wanted wasn't to be eaten, But to be tasted...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it, I'm sorry it was short but I thought it would be a pilot, please review my first story and I want all of you to decide if I should continue.

Thanks and I'll see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so because of a certain someone who begged me to continue I hereby present a quick sequel to** _ **The Hungry Lioness and the Dumbfounded Hero.**_ **I will not continue after this series as I have other plans but that is for a later date, in the meantime let us contine.**

 **"" / symbolizes speech**

 **'' / symbolizes thought**

 **The rest is background dialogue or info**

After dinner Tatsumi was tired even before he finished his meal, what made it worse was the blonde haired woman sitting across from him touching his leg with her foot and flashing him a peak of her wonderful mountains combined with a sexy wink. By the time dinner was done all the servents of the palace could only look in shook and curosity at the bloody napkin next to Tatsumi's plate. Tatsumi himself felt like he'd lost all the blood in his head and couldn't think straight, all he wanted was to go to bed as soon as possible and recover his strength.

'Ahh, that feels nice' Tatsumi crashed onto his bed, exhausted and beaten it only took him two seconds to fall asleep, but what he left unchecked was his door's lock...

"What..? What's going on?" Tatsumi felt heavy as he woke up, his vision was blurry and he couldn't feel his body. He tried to move his hands but they got pulled away from him, almost like he was tied up. He heard a sound right in front of him and jumped, "Who's there?" he tried to keep his cool but the look a terror was obvious on his face.

"Well.. well.. well... look who's woken up." He'd heard that voice before, "Leone!?" She appeared out of the shadows and leaned foward over his bed with a sly smirk. "I'm so glad you know it's me even when I don't tell you Tatsumi." She licked her lips stared at him lustfully almost as if he was his dinner. "what's going on let me go Leone!" The fear then turned into anger as his eyes flared with a fire burning inside. "I don't think so, after all I finally got you all to myself." She crawled onto his bed and crept up in front of him showing a rather generous view of her breasts which looked bigger than usual. "I'm not joking Leone let me go or I'm going to get angry!"

"Even more than you already are?" His expression wavered for second before coming back to an intense glare that burned a hole into Leone's head. "You see Tatsumi this has happened because you wouldn't offer yourself willing. Now I'm here to take you by force and make you mine."

"Stop Leone I don't want this." "What you want doesn't matter right now Tatsumi." Tatsumi's face returned to fear as he was tied up and couldn't move... He couldn't move, which meant no escape and even if he did try, the captor wouldn't let the captive even try to struggle. "Please Leone stop this now..." "I don't think so." She began to due the deed as her swift and percise hands already removed his belt and went for the garment concealing the treasure burried underneath.

As soon as his pants were off Leone's eyes lit up at the figure hidden inside his boxers, she knew he wasn't hard which exicted her even more. Was he eight, nine, maybe even ten inches? All she knew was the lust that needed to be tamed being unleashed from within her very soul. Tatsumi could only watch as the hungry lioness prepared her helping of dumbfounded hero. She practically destoryed his boxers as she ripped them off of him using her nails to cut the fabric.

"Finally... I get to see it... Tatsumi's cock..." She only stared at his man meat with drool flowing down the side of her mouth escaping her lips. Without warning Tatsumi's head jerked up as Leone deicided to swallow his meat in one fell swoop, not even bothering to get him hard she began to lick and suck his member with great skill. "No... Ahhh... Leone stop." she ignored his request and continue to enjoy the feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat and steadily increasing in size. She get wetter at the feeling of his dick enlarging in her mouth and extending down her throat.

"Ahh... I think I'm gonna-" He was cut off by Leone swallowing all of his meat and she moaned at the feeling of his cum wash down her throat as she eagerly gulped it all down without even gagging or spilling any. "Delicious" She licked her lips again "Thanks for the meal Tatsumi." Tatsumi was as most would put it... A pud on the bed, the thing he just experience was like getting hit with cold water on a hot summer day. "I think it's time to move on." Tatsumi looked up to see Leone stripped of her panties and bra hovering above Tatsumi's delicious stick, instantly making him hard again.

"I hope you like my pussy Tatsumi, it's only for you." With that she slammed her hips down engulfing his dick in a split second, the intense feeling of being inside her shot threw his body coursing through his veins. She began to ride him vigorously trying to milk him of all his worth. Meanwhile Tatsumi was a mess as the pleasure was to much for his brain to handle and his carnal desires began taking over and the heat from his body built up making him wanting to have more. Her pace increased when Tatsumi's groans became louder as her moans also did, her body felt like it was on fire the feeling of having him inside her was driving her mad, turning her brain into mush.

"Tat...Sumi... Aaahhhh... I'm gonna... CUM!" Her moans meet with his groans one last time as both of them came at the same time, both experiencing ecstasy of the purest form as he filled her and she was being filled by him. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily and struggling to regain her breath. It took several minutes for them to calm down and to replenish their strength. "I'm so glad, you filled me up so much... I wonder if I'll get pregnant." She winked at him playfully only for him to look at her worriedly. "I hope not I don't want a kid just yet, especially since I got rapped to make it." "I'm sure it'll work out." She traced his stomach with her finger and both of them fell asleep soon after with Tatsumi still tied up.

 **The End**

 **Ta Da there you go a finished chapter in one night hope you enjoyed and I will not be continuing this series since I have other things to do put you won't wait long for a new series... Maybe... Who knows anyway thanks and see you around.**


End file.
